It is known in the art relating to metal cutting to use disposable cutting inserts which are detachably clamped on a holder and discarded when they become dull or chipped. Throw away inserts are usually reversible so that an insert can be provided with at least two cutting edges for selective presentation of the cutting edges to the cutting position.
It is desired to provide new small nose radius inserts of this type having chip grooves designed to control chips at very light feeds and depths of cut and eliminate part distortion when machining thin walled parts and to provide enhanced chip control.